


Realization

by joytothegirls



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytothegirls/pseuds/joytothegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David knew he was being stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

David knew he was being stupid.

It was stupid to lie. It was stupid to sneak around. It was stupid to think this could work. And he was going to look stupid when he got caught.

But when he saw her, all thoughts of stupidity went away, because, _shit_ there’s nothing stupid about her. She was perfection. And he loved her. He couldn’t see anything stupid in that.

So he continued the lying. He continued the sneaking around. He continued to pretend this could work. And he continued trying not to get caught.

One night, as they’re lying together, her head resting on his chest, she asks how he manages to get away so much. The question surprises him. They don’t normally discuss the technicalities of what they’re doing; they just do it. 

He stops running his fingers through her hair and takes an audible breath.

She can tell she’s made him uncomfortable, and looks up at him, a smile on her lips. She kisses him, a way of saying, “Never mind. We can talk about it later.”

He knows they’ll eventually have to have that discussion. She deserves to know the kind of person he is, the kind of person he’s become. 

When he leaves and makes his way back home, he prepares himself for the lies he’ll make upon seeing his wife. He hopes she’ll be asleep.

Luckily for him, she is. 

He climbs into bed, as quietly and softly as he can, but she wakes anyway.

He smiles at her. What else can he do?

She looks at him. And in that moment, he’s sure she knows. But if she can smell Catherine on him, she doesn’t say. She simply rolls over, turning her back to him.

“Goodnight, David.”


End file.
